


the birds and the bees

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [50]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is freaking out, and it’s starting to show, so Tony and Bruce sit him down to find out what’s going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the birds and the bees

_One week later._

_September, 2024_

“ _Okay_ ,” Bruce says, pulling Peter up off the futon.

 

“What the—dad?” Peter says, stumbling.

 

“Tony!  Dad time!” Bruce calls, and Peter looks at him in bewilderment as Bruce marches him toward the lab door.  Tony comes up behind them, and neither of them say a word when they get in the elevator even though Peter spends the ride staring at them.  “Go in and sit down,” Bruce says when they get to their floor, “We’ll be right in.”

 

“Did I do something to piss you off?” he asks, looking between them.

 

“Not yet,” Tony says, reaching out with his foot to push him toward the door.

 

Peter goes even though he’s still giving them a strange look, and Bruce waits until he’s gone inside before he turns to Tony, “What’s our game plan?”

  
“How long has he been acting like this?”

 

“Over a week.  Do you have any idea if something happened?”

 

“I mean, I went over the camera feeds like you asked me to, but I didn’t see anything suspicious, and he hasn’t hinted at anything, so.”

 

“He’s been home and out the same as always, so that’s not unusual, and he’s been talking to Johnny and Flash the same.  Nothing about Gwen?”

 

“No, he hasn’t said anything about her recently, but that’s normal, right?”

 

“Yeah.  Okay.  Well, maybe it’s nothing, maybe we’re just freaking out.  Ready?”

 

“After you, husband,” Tony says, and Bruce smiles, kissing him quickly before they head in.  Peter’s curled up in the armchair, his knees hugged to his chest, watching them warily as they go over to the sofa and sit down.  “You’re not in trouble,” Tony says, and Peter just keeps looking at them like he doesn’t believe him.

 

“We’re concerned about how you’ve been acting for the past week,” Bruce says.

 

Peter’s silent for about two seconds before he closes his eyes and says, very quickly, “Johnny and I had kind of sex.”

 

Tony and Bruce stare, unblinkingly, at him for long moments before Bruce gets up and goes into the kitchen.  “What does kind of mean?” Tony asks, clearing his throat after when his words come out hoarse.

 

“We didn’t, uhm—this is weird,” Peter mumbles, scrubbing his face as he blushes furiously, “We didn’t _actually_ have sex, we just—did things.”

 

Bruce lets out a choked noise, and Tony spares him a glance before saying, “Peter—what _kind_ of things?  Were you—were you okay with what happened?”

 

“Yes?” Peter says, and the lift in his voice brings Tony to his feet, as well.  Peter thinks he’s going to follow Bruce into the kitchen, but he comes over to him and kneels in front of him, hands settling on his sock-clad feet.

 

“Peter,” he says softly, “I don’t—I’m not sure how—did Johnny force himself on you?”

 

“No!” Peter exclaims, suddenly understanding their fear, “No, no, it wasn’t like that,” he says, shaking his head and unfolding himself until his feet are resting against Tony’s thighs, “I—it wasn’t—I wanted to, and he want—wanted to, and—okay, we _didn’t have sex_ , but we—we did— _things_ , and it wasn’t like that, I’m just kind of freaking out.”

 

“Do you want to tell me what you did?” Tony asks, dropping his voice.

 

“Not really,” Peter says, chewing on his lip.

 

“Are you lying?”

 

“A little bit,” he admits, and he suddenly wishes he had Ollie to hide behind.

 

“Okay,” Tony says, nodding slowly, “Well—oral sex still counts as sex.”

 

“Not that,” Peter mumbles, and Tony nods.

 

“Please don’t kick me—just hands, that’s all?”

 

“ _Dad_.”

 

“I’m going to go make sure you didn’t break your father,” Tony says, patting Peter’s thigh before he gets up and goes over to the kitchen.  “Hey, you okay?” he asks as he comes up behind Bruce and slides his arms around him.

 

“He’s fifteen, Tony,” Bruce whispers, pouring boiling water into his mug, “Johnny’s going to be _seventeen_.”

 

“And Wade is four years older than him, but there was something going on there, and if he ever turns up again, you can bet there will definitely be something going on.  I lost my virginity when I was fifteen.”

 

“You did?” Bruce asks, turning in his arms, “Really?  That’s not unreasonable?”

 

“Not entirely unheard of.  When did you?”

 

“Eighteen,” Bruce says, shrugging.

 

“You’re cute,” Tony says, smiling and kissing him, “Come back and talk to Peter with me.”

 

“I’m not ready to be this old,” Bruce groans.

 

Tony just laughs, kissing him again before he returns to the living room, waiting for Bruce to join him before he asks, “So, what are you freaking out about?”

 

“Gwen and I are still dating,” Peter says, looking both extremely confused and very distraught, “This only happened a week ago, I know, but it felt—well, it felt right, and I’m not saying being with Gwen doesn’t because I _really_ like her, but I think—I think I like Johnny more.”

 

“Johnny’s been your friend for a very long time, Peter,” Bruce says, “Do you think that might factor into your decision?”

 

“Of course it factors into my decision,” he mumbles, picking his legs up again and picking at the hem of his jeans, “I feel more comfortable around Johnny and like I’m meant to be with him, and Gwen just feels like a girl I like in comparison.  Am I a horrible person?”

 

“Not at all,” Bruce assures him, “It’s natural to be unsure of yourself and how you feel at this age.  What would be horrible is if you continued to see Gwen while there was something going on with you and Johnny.  Do you think you’d want to be public about this with Johnny?”

 

“Why not?” Peter asks, frowning.

 

“Peter,” Tony sighs, “Sometimes I worry we’ve been too accepting, that we haven’t prepared you, but there are a lot of people that will be awful to you for being bisexual.”

 

“I know that,” Peter says, sighing, “But Johnny makes me happy, and I should be able to enjoy that without having to hide, shouldn’t I?”

 

“As long as you know what you’re getting into, and make sure you talk to Johnny before you make that decision,” Bruce says, “Do you have any—questions?”

 

Peter shrugs, not meeting their gazes.  “I mean—yeah.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Am I too young?”

 

“Yes and no,” Tony says, “I lost my virginity when I was your age, but it’s totally up to you when you think you’re ready.  Don’t let anyone pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do, even if you think they’re your best friend and you love them.  This is something you _need_ to be certain of, Peter, not something you can just throw away.  You won’t get a second first time.”

 

“What about you, dad?” he asks Bruce.

 

“I was eighteen, and that was before I met Betty, before I met Tony.  She wasn’t the one I was meant for, but it meant something then, and I don’t regret it.  You have to make sure of that, that you’re not going to regret giving that away.”

 

“Does it—does it hurt?”

 

“At first,” Tony sighs, “But not always.  It is enjoyable, Peter, even if it won’t seem like it at first.”

 

“What if Johnny doesn’t want to wait?”

 

“Then he doesn’t deserve you,” Bruce says, and Tony nods, “If he doesn’t want to wait, then he can find someone else, and that shouldn’t convince you to let him.  It’s about _you_ , Peter, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Peter mumbles, tucking his nose in between his knees and not speaking for a while.  When he does, he gets up first and goes over to them, hugging them.  “Thank you,” he whispers before he heads off to his room, and they watch him go.

 

“I think I’m just gonna go grey,” Tony says when he’s gone, and Bruce laughs, relaxing into the sofa and tucking his feet under Tony’s thigh.  Tony rests a hand loosely around his calf, and they sit there together, talking about being dads and what’s next for Peter and what they’re going to have for dinner that night, just being together.


End file.
